I Can Do Better
by jle1993
Summary: When Hermione and Ginny find out Pansy is being forced into a marriage with Draco they come up with a plan to help her. AU. K for minor swearing. OneShot


**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns the HP Characters and settings, Avril Lavigne owns the song. All I own is my imagination.**

**This is a AU, Dumbledore is alive and Voldermort never came back to power cause Harry beat him in the Goblet of Fire resurrection scene.**

_Monday Morning_

"What do we have here? The Mudblood and Weaslette without Potty and Weasel, what an opportunity!" smirked Draco Malfoy, running one hand through his sleek blonde hair while drawing his wand with the other. Hermione sneered right back at him, nudging Ginny before speaking.

"Oh look Ginny; it's the Ferret and Pug-nose without their bodyguards! The possibilities are endless!" she said snidely, drawing her wand to match Malfoy's. Both Ginny and Pansy stood back as Draco and Hermione sized each other up, Draco smirking and Hermione sneering in a most un-Hermione-ish fashion.

"Afraid yet Mudblood?" taunted Draco, levelling his wand to point it at Hermione's face. Hermione let out a short laugh.

"You wish Ferret face, Expelliarmus Stupefy!" yelled Hermione, her two spells flying towards Malfoy and hitting him hard. The power behind the spells were so great that his wand flew from his hand and he collapsed to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Hermione then turned her wand on Pansy, who had started advancing towards Ginny and Hermione as soon as Draco had fallen.

"Do you have a problem with my blood too?" she demanded, sparks flying from the tip of her wand, her anger clear, seven years worth of anger. Pansy froze and raised her hands in surrender.

"Not really, but my parents do, and so does Draco and his parents," replied Pansy in a small voice.

"What are you Parkinson, a sheep? Just because they have a problem you're going to follow the crowd and taunt me?" Hermione snapped, "You've been teasing me for seven years, and now I've finally knocked out Malfoy you decide you don't have a problem!"

Pansy shrugged, "It looks appropriate for the future Mrs Malfoy to have the same views as her future husband. Not that I actually want to marry him, but it's been arranged since birth. My parents would throw a fit if I displeased Draco."

Ginny and Hermione stared at Pansy in shock; they hadn't actually known Parkinson and Malfoy were set up in an arranged marriage.

"Can't you do something to get out of it?" asked Ginny, sick at the though of being forced to marry someone, let alone a womanising chauvinistic pig like Malfoy. Pansy shook her head and looked to the floor.

"The only way I could escape it would be for Mal…Draco to say he doesn't want to marry me. The only way that would happen would be to disgust him or really annoy him, but I couldn't do that without unleashing the wrath of the rest of Slytherin," explained Pansy sadly.

The three girls stood in silence for a few minutes as Hermione kicked Draco to the side of the hall so he wouldn't draw any attention. While she was kicking him she was thinking very carefully about what Pansy had said, working it through like a difficult Arithmancy problem. Then an idea struck her, a fantastically crazy, dementedly wonderful, perfect idea.

"Maybe you can, with my and Ginny's help," she said slowly turning to face Pansy, "Can you sing and play a bass guitar?"

"Fairly well I suppose, I had a few guitar lessons as a child. My parents wanted me to play an instrument and the guitar was all I could pick up," answered Pansy, a very confused look on her face, "Why do you want to know that?"

Hermione gave a smirk scarily similar to a plotting Malfoy.

"Come with me Pansy and Ginny, we're going to see Dumbledore!"

When they reached the gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office, Hermione spoke the password, which she knew due to the fact she was Head Girl, and the trio entered. When Dumbledore saw them he smiled and welcomed them, inviting them to sit down.

"What can I do for you three lovely ladies on this glorious Monday morning?" he quizzed. Ginny and Pansy both looked at Hermione, as she was the only one who knew the plan. Hermione grinned and explained her plot.

"Well sir, Mister Draco Malfoy had been a constant annoyance to Ginny and I for seven years, and Miss Pansy Parkinson is going to be part of an unwanted arranged marriage with him. I have thought of a plan to extract a revenge of sorts against him, while making him so annoyed with Pansy that he no longer wishes to marry her. However, for my plan to work, I'll need your permission, and to an extent, your help."

Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle and he smiled at the girls.

"I'm listening Miss Granger, please continue explaining."

Hermione's grin widened, "On Friday I would like permission for myself, Ginny and Pansy to perform a song by the muggle singer Avril Lavigne. If it is possible it would help if you said you had asked us to arrange something for some inter-house unity project, so the rest of Slytherin won't attack Pansy."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes grew.

"I think that can be arranged."

_Friday Night_

A stage had been erected in the Great Hall, for reasons unknown to the general school population. Just before dinner Ginny and Hermione told Ron and Harry they had to return to the dormitory, and that the boys should go ahead, with Pansy giving the same excuse to Draco. Once everyone, minus Pansy, Ginny and Hermione, was in the Great Hall Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Greeting everyone, tonight we have a treat for you all! Early this week, I realised that Gryffindor and Slytherin seem to have a problem co-operating, so I picked out a trio of girls to work on a performance of their own design. They have worked hard all week to perfect their act, and in the process have succeeded in creating Hogwarts' very first school band. They are going to perform to you tonight! So without further delay, The Witching Wonders!"

At the end of his speech the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in walked Hermione, Ginny and Pansy. All three had their hair straightened and hanging down their backs, and they were all in matching black tank tops that had pink skulls on, black combat trousers and black trainers. They walked casually up to the stage, then Hermione picked up the lead guitar, Ginny sat behind the drums and Pansy took up the bass. All three girls had cast sonorous on themselves before coming on stage so they'd be able to concentrate on singing and playing their instruments without mics.

"Hello everybody!" the three of them called into crowded Hall. Nobody was quiet over the shock of seeing the two Gryffindor princesses with the Slytherin version, and so there was no reply. The girls smiled, as they had anticipated the reaction, and then repeated themselves.

"We said 'Hello everybody'!" they called again, and this time a chorus of 'hi' and 'hello' flew back at them.

"Now we have your attention, we are the Witching Wonders!" announced Ginny. Pansy grinned and continued from Ginny's cue.

"We are now officially Hogwarts' first band!"

"And we're here to rock you world!" finished Hermione loudly, drawing a massive cheer from the crowd. After the cheer died down Hermione continued.

"Over the week we've only had time to practice one song, and it's a dedication. So here's to Draco Malfoy, this is our song to you!"

A ripple of surprise swept the crowd, but it died as soon as the girls started performing. The stage was void of a main light, instead it was lit by moving strobe lights in multiple colours.

Pansy: Uh!

Hermione:Yeah, you can do it

Ginny: Ha, heh heh

Hermione: I couldn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
'Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

Pansy: I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm okay  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
'Cause with me it's all or nothing

Ginny: I'm sick of this shit  
Don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit  
Don't ask why

All: I hate you now so go away from me

You're gone so long

I can do better I can do better

Hey hey you I found myself again

That's why you're gone

I can do better I can do better

Ginny: You're so full of it I can't stand

The way you act I just can't comprehend

I don't think that you can handle it

I'm way over over it

Hermione: I will drink as much Limoncello as I can

And I'll do it again and again and

I don't really care what you have to say

'Cause you know you know you're nothing

Pansy: I'm sick of your shit  
Don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit  
Don't ask why

All: I hate you now so go away

You're gone so long

I can do better I can do better

Hey hey you I found myself again

That's why you're gone

I can do better I can do better

Ginny: Whad'ya say I told you so

You know that cause I always know

Get out of my face hey hey

You're not my taste hey hey

Pansy: I am so sick of you

You're on my nerves I want to puke

Get out of my face hey hey

You're not my taste hey hey

Hermione: I hate you now so go away from me

You're gone so long

I can do better

I can do better

All: Hey hey I found myself again

That's why you're gone

I can do better I can do better

I hate you now so go away from me

You're gone so long

I can do better I can do better

Hey hey you I found myself again

That's why you're gone

I can do better I can do better

As the girls finished singing and the music died a massive wave of applause swept the crowd, and the girls were blessed with the sight of Draco Malfoy storming out of the Great Hall.

"Thank you Hogwarts!" yelled Pansy as Hermione and Ginny waved their hands in the 'rock on' symbol to the screaming and cheering crowd. Dumbledore winked at the girls from the staff table, which was set up in front of the stage, then stood up. For once though, the students wouldn't quieten down, they were all shouting for an encore, even the Slytherins.

"Sorry, we don't have anymore songs now, maybe next time!" said Ginny, her voice still amplified by the sonorous charm. The announcement made the cheering slow to a gradual stop, and as soon as it stopped the Witching Wonders left the stage and made a swift exit before they could be mobbed by their new found fans.

"That was fantastic!" enthused Ginny wildly, putting an arm around Pansy and Hermione and pulling them both into a group hug.

"I know they really loved it!" agreed Hermione with a smile that made her eyes sparkle. Pansy was by far the most happy though. She had a new set of friends, she was part of a band, and she had peed off her fiancé.

"Did you see the look on Draco's face? He was majorly pissed off!" said Pansy, and as she said it Draco appeared behind her.

"Damn right I was you traitor! I just owled father, there is no way in hell I'm marrying some cow who mixes with Blood Traitors and Mudbloods and forms a disgraceful rock band!" spat Draco, making Pansy grin and laugh.

"Guess what Draco, I can do better!"


End file.
